


Beside You

by Hyuuzu, Mikurira



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: #TAKABURC, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuuzu/pseuds/Hyuuzu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikurira/pseuds/Mikurira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ketika Shori mengajak Sou untuk menonton film bersama, mungkin disitulah saat Sou mulai menyadari perasaannya (based on Sexy Zone Channel #6 dimana Shori dan Sou memberitahu bahwa mereka pernah menonton film bioskop bersama hanya berdua) #TAKABURC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beside You

“Eh, tiket film?” Sou kaget. Matanya bergerak dari wajah Shori menuju ke tangan lelaki itu dan kembali lagi ke wajahnya dengan bingung, “kenapa?” tanyanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

“Kemarin aku bilang mau nonton film ini, kan?” ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, menyuruh lelaki di hadapannya itu mengambil dua karcis tiket film yang ada di tangannya. Sou tertawa kecil, ekspresinya agak kaget.

“Eh, eh? Nggak, bukan itu—maksudnya _kenapa_ _aku?_ ” tanya Sou bingung. Walau terlihat bingung, tetapi Sou tetap mengambil dua kertas itu dari tangan Shori. Yang ditanya mengernyit.

“Kalau nggak mau, aku ajak yang lain, nih—” Shori menahan dua lembar karcis itu di tangannya.

“Eh? Nggak, nggak, nggak! Bisa kok, bisa!” kata Sou lagi memastikan. Mendengar itu, Shori kemudian tersenyum dan melepaskan tiket itu dari tangannya.

“Oke, besok ya,” Shori tersenyum memandang Sou yang masih memperhatikan karcis di tangannya itu. Ia kemudian menepuk pundaknya, menyuruhnya untuk berjalan kembali ke ruang hijau mereka untuk kembali melakukan pemotretan majalah bulanan seperti biasanya.

 

***

 

Sou duduk terdiam di depan pintu masuk ruang teater 3 hari itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, menatap serius ke arah ponsel pintar yang ada di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik, ia tidak menyangka kalau Shori akan selama ini untuk sampai di tempat, mana jumlah pengunjung yang berseliweran di depannya semakin banyak lagi—membuatnya semakin panik saat merasakan beberapa pandangan memperhatikan dari kejauhan dan bisikan-bisikan dari para perempuan di ujung lorong teater.

Sebuah tepukan di pundak kemudian dirasakannya, Sou berdiri, menatap Shori yang menghampirinya di sana sambil tersenyum.

“Dari mana? Kenapa lama?” tanya Sou membenarkan tas yang dibawanya.

“Lama? Baru juga jam segini,” Shori memperhatikan jam di tangannya, “gimana? Mau beli popcorn dulu nggak?” Shori menunjuk ke arah tempat penjualan di sana. Sou lalu mengangguk menjawabnya.

Kedua remaja itu kemudian berjalan ke tempat pembelian makanan, membeli beberapa minuman dan makanan yang ada di sana. Selesai membeli makanan yang cukup untuk persediaan menonton mereka nanti, Shori dan Sou akhirnya mememutuskan untuk kembali ke depan ruang teater 3 tadi. Tetapi baru juga sampai ujung lorong ruang ruang teater bioskop di sana, dari kejauhan, kedua lelaki member grup Sexy Zone itu menyadari bahwa kursi panjang yang terdapat di depan ruang teater itu kini telah diisi oleh seorang ibu-ibu gemuk dan dua orang anaknya—membiarkan hanya ada satu ruang kosong untuk diduduki di sana.

Shori dan Sou saling menatap, sebelum akhirnya memperhatikan kursi-kursi lain yang malah sama sekali sudah penuh terisi.

“Gimana? Mau nunggu di mana?” tanya Sou sambil memegangi minuman di tangannya. Shori menatap jam di tangannya kembali, kemudian mencari-cari tempat kosong di sekitar sebelum akhirnya menarik lengan Sou untuk menuju ke satu-satunya tempat duduk di sana; tempat duduk bersama si ibu-ibu gemuk dan dua anaknya itu tadi.

“Bentar lagi pasti dibuka kok, tunggu sini aja,” kata Shori kemudian menarik Sou untuk duduk di kursi itu, membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu untuk duduk di sana, sementara Shori sendiri lebih memilih untuk berdiri di sebelahnya. Bersandar pada tembok karpet di belakangnya.

Sou terdiam sejenak. Mungkin Shori memang sama sekali tidak memikirkannya, atau mengerti tindakannya. Tapi hanya dengan memikirkan bahwa lelaki itu untuk lebih mendahulukan dirinya—dengan memberikan ruang untuk duduk itu kepada dirinya, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Sou senang. Saking senangnya, sampai-sampai sedotan yang ada di mulutnya itu tak lagi menarik air jus dari dalam gelasnya. Ia lupa meminum minumannya.

Sadar diperhatikan oleh Sou di sebelahnya, Shori menoleh.

“Apa?” tanyanya bingung. Tapi Sou menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

“Nggak papa, Shori keren, ya,” ucapnya menurunkan minuman itu dari mulutnya. Mendengar kata itu terucap dari teman satu grupnya, Shori menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak salah dengar kan?

“Kau ngomong apa, sih,” Shori mendorong kepala Sou pelan sambil tersenyum kecil malu.

Suara pemberitahuan bahwa pintu teater telah dibuka menggema. Semua orang bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mereka berjajar menunggu tiket untuk masuk ke dalam teater bioskop. Begitu juga dengan Shori dan Sou. Mereka berdiri menunggu gilirannya untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tempat duduk paling belakang, sedikit agak ke pojok. Shori duduk terlebih dahulu dan meletakkan popcorn di tempat di mana biasanya penonton meletakkan makanan dan minuman mereka; di antara kursinya dan Sou, dan meletakkan minumannya di sebelah yang satunya. Sou ikut duduk di sana, membuat dirinya nyaman. Film belum dimulai, menampilkan trailer-trailer dari film-film lain yang akan datang.

“Maaf ya, agak pojok—“ suara Shori membuat Sou menoleh, dan Shori sedang memandang dirinya. “Kemarin saat aku beli, bangku belakang dan dan tengah sudah penuh, kupikir daripada di depan, lebih baik di belakang pojok begini, jadi ...” suara Shori terdengar merasa bersalah. Sou tertawa sebelum menggeleng. “Aku setuju lebih baik di sini. Duduk depan itu bikin pusing, belum kalau ada yang keluar-masuk, betul-betul tidak enak.”

Shori tersenyum, dan ia menatap layar kembali. Ia meraih minuman di kanannya, meminumnya sedikit. Jakunnya bergerak mengikuti setiap teguk pemiliknya.

Dan Sou yang masih menatap Shori, tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari hal tersebut.

Oh iya, ya. Ia sudah bersama Shori sedemikian lamanya, sejak kapan, ya, Shori akhirnya punya jakun layaknya laki-laki dewasa? Eh. Kalau dilihat dari samping dan dari dekat begini, hidung itu tampak lebih menarik, dan bulu mata Shori yang panjang itu terlihat sangat cantik kalau berkedip ...

Sou buru-buru menatap layar, jika ini komik, mungkin di dalam hatinya ia sudah menabrakkan kepalanya ke dinding imajiner. Apa yang kau pikirkan, Matsushima Sou!?

Ketika akhirnya film dimulai dan semua lampu dimatikan, Sou menghela napas. Suara musik mencekam dari film mulai meliputi suasana...

 Sou berkedip.

Tunggu, ia kemarin lupa mencari tahu film apa yang akan mereka tonton ini. Ia tahu judulnya, hanya saja ia tidak mencari informasi lebih banyak. Kalau tidak salah... _genre thriller_ , kan? Cerita pembunuhan satu keluarga? Kalau _thriller_ , keren! Ia tidak bisa menunggu siapa sebenarnya pembunuhnya—

—tapi kenapa suasananya makin gelap, tapi berbeda dengan gelap tipe _thriller_ biasanya—

Ia mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Shori, matanya masih menatap layar. “Shori,” bisiknya. “Ini... penyebabnya bukan hantu, kan..? Nanti di _ending_ , penyebabnya _orang_ , kan..?”

“Astaga,” Shori ikut berbisik. “Aku lupa kalau kau takut han—”

Dan mendadak hantu yang sangat mengerikan memenuhi satu layar, disertai suara desisan yang keras—seisi bioskop berteriak kencang—

—tidak terkecuali seorang Matsushima Sou.

Berikutnya, Sou tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sou merasakan sebuah belaian di kepalanya.

“Sudah nggak apa-apa, Sou. Hantunya sudah tidak ada...”

Sou baru sadar kalau suasana tenang kembali, suara yang ada dari film adalah orang-orang yang sedang berbicara. Sou perlahan membuka mata, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Shori; sebelum kembali menatap layar pelan-pelan, tangannya yang masih mencengkram lengan baju Shori menguat, berjaga-jaga kalau ada _jumpscare_ lainnya—

—eh.

Eh.

Eh.

Seakan tersadar, ia baru menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan; mendongak, matanya bertemu mata dengan Shori—berekspektasi bahwa Shori akan tersenyum geli menertawakan dirinya yang penakut. Namun dari keremangan cahaya dari layar, yang ia dapati adalah senyuman tulus seakan antara merasa bersalah, dan... dan... apakah ia mengkhayalkannya?

Shori berbisik perlahan, seakan telah memastikan hanya Sou yang bisa mendengarkan. Matanya masih menatap kedua mata Sou. “Aku lupa kalau kau takut hantu, Sou... maaf, ya.”

Sou mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berderu, sebelum kembali berbisik sambil tertawa kecil. “Aku pasti terlihat memalukan sekali, ya, sekarang—”

Shori ikut tertawa kecil, sebelum menepuk kepala Sou dengan lembut, dan kembali menatap layar.

Dan Sou baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, hingga meskipun dengan cahaya yang remang, ia dapat melihat mata Shori dengan sangat jelas, hidungnya, bibirnya yang sempurna—

Oh, Sou. Batinnya. Kau benar-benar sudah tak tertolong.

 

***

 

“Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sou—” Shori mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Mereka baru saja keluar dari bioskop, menuju ke arah stasiun. Sou tertawa. “Nggak, nggak, aku aja yang payah. Gitu aja takut,” katanya masih sambil tertawa.

“Sebagai permintaan maaf—bagaimana kalau kita ke cafe terdekat di sini? Aku tahu tempatnya, kemarin aku baru dapat infonya dari Kotaki. Kutraktir, deh.”

Sou diam sejenak, sebelum menahan tawa. “Kau ini, kalau ingin mengajakku kencan di cafe, jangan pakai alasan minta maaf. Bilang saja terus terang, “Sou, berkencanlah denganku lebih lama,” begitu,”

Reaksi berikutnya sungguh tak terduga. Ia melontarkannya dengan berharap Shori akan mengelaknya, mengatainya dan menertawakan lelucon _gay_ -nya seperti biasa. Namun yang ia dapat justru Shori yang terkejut; Sou sudah berada di samping Shori cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua darinya ini tampak salah tingkah. “Bu-bukan begitu—aku hanya—yah—” disela dengan tawa kecil.

Sou jadi bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, jadi ia ikut tertawa. Ia ingin menepuk dahinya; ia jadi berharap yang tidak-tidak.

Mereka akhirnya mendiamkan satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Shori bersuara. “Ah, di sini, di sini,” katanya. Mereka berdua masuk, Sou mengedarkan pandangan. Cafe tersebut bergaya klasik, dengan warna kayu alami di mana-mana; aroma lembut kopi dan kue menyambut mereka. Pelayan-pelayan di dalam mengucapkan salam selamat datang hangat yang khas.

Cafe itu tidak terlalu sepi dan tidak juga terlalu ramai; Shori mengambil duduk yang dekat dengan dinding, sebuah meja kecil dengan dua kursi. Sou duduk di seberangnya, tersenyum pada Shori, sebelum mengambil daftar menu.

Hening sesaat, sebelum seorang pelayan datang, menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah menyampaikan pesanan mereka masing-masing dan pelayan pergi, mereka kembali terjebak dalam keheningan.

“Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!” Sou mencoba memecah keheningan. “Terimakasih, Shori.”

“Setelah membawamu pergi menonton genre film yang paling tidak kau sukai?” Shori tertawa, Sou ikut tertawa. Kemudian Shori mengulum senyum. “Tidak, Sou, aku yang harus berterimakasih.” Katanya, sebelum memalingkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang duduk persis di hadapannya ini ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja. “Dan minta maaf.”

Balasannya datang begitu cepat. “Masalah film? Sudahlah, ternyata film horror seru juga, ya.” Jawab Sou.

Shori mengangkat kepala—Sou merasa ada sesuatu di dadanya ketika melihat wajah orang yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu serius. “Bukan itu.”

“A-ada apa sih?” Sou menelan ludah, sebelum tersenyum canggung. “Apa yang harus dimaafkan?”

Shori mengedipkan matanya sekali; mata itu bertatapan dengan sepasang mata Sou yang penuh tanya. Shori hanya menggigit bibirnya, dan Sou menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pemuda yang lebih muda itu memasang senyum; Sou berharap senyumnya tidak terlihat aneh. “Memangnya kau salah apa?”

“Tidak... aku—”

Dan kemudian kata-kata Shori tergantung di udara. Sou menunggu, mengerjap; sebelum tersenyum lebih lebar. Suara berikutnya terdengar ringan. “Apaan sih, Shori?” katanya dan tertawa kecil. “Kau ini kenapa, sih?”

 “Silahkan pesanannya,”

Sou mengangguk sopan ke pelayan yang datang dan meletakkan pesanan mereka di atas meja. Ketika pelayan pergi, ia kembali menatap Shori; yang sekarang tampak bingung, sebelum wajah di depannya itu perlahan berubah menjadi lebih serius.

“Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, mungkin ini akan merubah pandanganmu terhadapku, mungkin setelah ini kita tidak akan bisa menjadi sahabat lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar harus mengatakannnya, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menyembunyikannya.”

Sou merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Apakah... “Apapun yang terjadi aku berjanji tidak akan merubah pandanganku dan akan tetap menjadi sahabatmu.”

Shori tertawa kecil; nadanya seperti “kau-hanya-mengatakannya-sekarang-belum-tentu-kau-akan-benar-benar-melakukannya”. “Aku... tidak yakin.”

“Kau hanya membuatku bingung, Shori.”

“Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.”

Suara Shori menjawab cepat, meskipun pelan, tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mendengarnya, namun Sou dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas  hingga ia mendadak terdiam; apa ia tidak salah dengar? Satu-satunya hal yang dapat ia katakan hanyalah “Eh?”

Sou tidak tahu apa yang tergambar di wajahnya, hingga ekspresi Shori berubah antara canggung, sedih, dan memaksakan sebuah tawa. “Memang aneh, ya, sudah kuduga,” katanya. “Lupakan, lupakan. Hehe.”

“Nggak, nggak,” potong Sou cepat. “... maksudnya? Err, kalau maksudnya suka, suka, yang biasa,” Sou sangat sadar kalau kata-katanya sangat berantakan. “Aku juga suka Shori.”

Shori tampak menahan napas; sebelum ia menghela panjang. “Eum, maksudku bukan yang seperti itu... tapi... suka dalam artian... sebagai pasangan. Eum,” suara Shori mempercepat, hingga kadang di beberapa bagian terdengar samar; kebiasaan yang sudah ada dari kecil memang sulit untuk dihilangkan. “Memang aneh, ya? Bagaimana kalau kita panggil kembali pelayan kemari untuk membungkus makanan kita, dan membawanya pulang? Kurasa sekarang kau tidak bisa makan sama sekali—”

“Aku—” potong Sou, membuat Shori menghentikan kata-katanya. Sou sangat hapal; Shori sekarang sangat kalut. Oh, ia ingin melindungi sosok yang ada di depannya ini, ia tidak ingin membuatnya kalut. Bayangan-bayangan saat-saat mereka berdua selama ini berkelebat di kepalanya. Sou tahu kesempatan hanya satu kali, tidak akan datang dua kali. Sou menelan ludah. “Tidak terlalu tahu apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, tapi... mungkin aku juga...” suara berikutnya lirih dan samar. “Suka.”

Iris Shori melebar; matanya mencerah. “Jadi—”

Sou tersenyum; antara malu dan.... “Mungkin kita bisa mencoba dulu..?”

Kemudian Shori tertawa kecil; sebelum menyeruput minuman di depannya, Sou juga baru menyadari bahwa tenggorokannya sangat kering.

“Aku pikir setelah ini kau akan menghindariku, aku pikir tidak akan berjalan semulus ini, jadi...”

“Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan... kurasa kita akan cocok.”

Shori mengangguk, sebelum memandang kedua mata Sou beberapa saat; dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua dengan tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_“Film horror akan membuat jantung berdebar, dan debaran itu akan mirip dengan cinta, jadi kadang kau tidak akan bisa membedakannya.”_

_Dan Shori tidak menyesal mengikuti saran tersebut_ , thanks to _Nakajima Kento._


End file.
